


One o clock

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: men and monsters and spirits [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fantasy/steampunk kind of au, there are exploding bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: A traveler with a boyfriend werewolf





	One o clock

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i need to adjust the rating!

Wonwoo flicks open his pocket watch. Two minutes until six.

There’s nothing noticeably special about it appearance wise (other than the fact it doesn’t match his current attire at all). It’s an old bronze pocket watch with his name engraved on the back. 

“Sorry!” The soft voice appears out of nowhere.

“Don’t worry I’m not in a hurry.”

“Then why do you have your watch out?” The owner of the voice clings onto Wonwoo, pouting.

“Just making sure you’re here on time.” Wonwoo slips the watch into his pocket. The other man burrows his face into Wonwoo’s hoodie. “How can you be tired already? You just arrived.”

“Hush it’s been a long day. Just let me enjoy the calm of the moment.”

“You could enjoy it better at my place.”

“Is that an invitation?” The man slaps a wandering hand away from his shirt. “That’s cheating.”

Wonwoo acts hurt. “I was going for a hug.”

“You say that but your hand was getting a little too frisky there.” A deep sigh. “Why can’t you just carry me?”

“That’s not in my description of abilities.”

“Jerk.”

“Too bad you’re stuck with jerk like me. Guess you’ll just have to watch me stroke my beard.”

“You’re hairless there!”

“Shaving is a thing.”

Junhui blinks unamused. “You and your stupid big hand.”

“Hey, be nice to be the big hand. It’s quite useful in telling time. Besides you have no room to be complaining about hairless I am, when you’re the werewolf in this relationship.”

“I could kill you with just my bare hands.”

“Yeah you’re not the only one.” Wonwoo starts counting, “Bears, actual wolves, a rabid dog, maybe a rabid cat, what else?”

“Your lack of concern, concerns me.”

“How concerning.”

“If I have to hear that word again, I’m cutting off both of your tongues.” A burst of light interjects the couple’s conversation.

“Jihoon, what would you even cut off our tongues with?”

“Anything to stop hearing you idiots with repeating the same word.”

“But Jihoonie~ I thought you loved us!”

“When you’re not being idiots.” Jihoon throws a disgusted look at the watch holder, “You smell of gun powder.”

“Wonwoo! Are you okay? Your clothes don’t smell like gun powder though.” Junhui sniffs all over the watch holder.

“Guess I can’t hide it from an actual werewolf.”

“Hey! My sense of smell might be off, but I have a powerful jaw!” The taller werewolf pouts.

“Yeah I know.” Junhui smacks Wonwoo for the comment.

“God damn it Jeon Wonwoo. I already want to bite your head off.”

“Sorry,” A smirk just to irk the shorter werewolf flits across the human’s face. “But only Junhui is allowed to do that.”

“Disgusting.” Jihoon wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Junhui don’t do anything stupid.”

The werewolves whip their heads at a faint sound. Junhui stands protectively in front of the human, with a low growl from his throat (usually that low growl is really hot, but considering their current circumstance). Their nails extend as the sound approaches. A bunny hops out from the bushes. It stops and regards them in a curious manner. Neither of the werewolves have relaxed from their defensive stances. It hops toward the trio. Releasing a blast of hot air and fire.

Wonwoo reaches out to grab the werewolves. His fingers brush along Jihoon’s elbow. His arm loops around Junhui’s waist.

 

In a blink of an eye Junhui can taste the salty breeze of an ocean, feel the softest bits of a first snowfall, smell the polluted regions of a city and the fresh cut grass in the summer. When they land in a different part of the forest, Junhui leans against the human from the sensory overload. Jihoon lands in a small heap of clothes from his overload.

“At least we’re not singed this time.” Jihoon responds dryly examining himself. “Junhui when are you going to clean up this mess?”

“When are they going to stop sending explosive bunnies?”

“You mean when are they going to stop using poor innocent bunnies?” Junhui pouts nuzzling his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“You’ve never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail have you.” Wonwoo glances at the werewolf leaning on him.

“Don’t need to.”

“You’re both approaching disgustingly sick levels of flirting. Could you at least have the decency to wait until I’m gone?”

Junhui turns with a mischievous look, “You could try joining us Jihoonie!” Two jaws gape open. One opening and closing like there’s a broken hinge, the other hits the floor (more like Junhui’s head). “I’m just kidding you two!” He grins laughing at their reactions.

“Please actually joke instead of providing horrible suggestions that can’t be joked.”

“You’re both too serious. How am I supposed to have fun with two wet blankets?”

Jihoon sighs and leaves Junhui’s place.

 

“Finally.” The rest of Junhui’s body weight collapses against Wonwoo, causing the two to fall clumsily onto the former’s sofa. The werewolf wastes no time in making himself home to the being underneath home. Wonwoo’s hoodie is stripped off. His neck is attacked in a barrage of sweet kisses.  The elder kisses along his shirt collar.

“Junhui,” He gasps. The werewolf picks up Wonwoo. In a blink of an eye, Wonwoo is pinned against the sheets and pillows. Junhui roughly kisses him this time. As if he can’t get enough to quench his thirst. The long slender fingers trace his veins from his arms. Wonwoo reaches for Junhui’s other hand. Their fingers intertwine gently compared to the rest of everything else that is happening.

Junhui is too busy giving attention to everywhere but his face. He decides to start giving slow kisses the interlaced fingers. He feels the lips move higher and higher on his neck. Soon the lips are on his jawline. Taking in every inch of skin before they reach his lips. Wonwoo’s self-restraint bursts when Junhui nips his inner thigh.

The warmth between their bodies disappears too quickly for either of their liking. Wonwoo embraces the werewolf closer to his body. Junhui clings to the human. The warmth isn’t the same, but it’s comforting.

 

Wonwoo wakes up to his pocket watch blinking underneath his clothes from the far side of the room. He wonders if he really needs to go. Wonwoo glares at the watch. The bright light doesn’t stop. The human sighs as he starts to move. His gaze softens as he feels Junhui curl into a ball against his side. Wonwoo kisses the werewolf’s nose, “I need to go.”

“Do you have to?”  The werewolf whines into Wonwoo’s warm skin.

The human gently kisses Junhui’s forehead. “I do. I have someone waiting for me.”

“When can you stay here?”

“Hopefully sooner rather than later.” Wonwoo slips on his jeans and hoodie.

“Come back soon. I get cold easily without you.”

“Grow some more fur, so that you’re not as cold next time I see you.” The pocket watch clicks open.

 

His fingers shut the watch close. When he opens his eyes, he sees the familiar cobblestone path underneath his boots.  The sirens are blaring from all over the city speakers. Wonwoo sighs. A hand grabs his arm before he can leave the alley. Wonwoo uses the momentum of being pulled backwards, to elbow the assaulter.

“Chill, it’s me.” A familiar soft voice speaks roughly, catching his elbow.

“Oh my god, Myungho don’t scare me like that.” Minghao steps into the dimly lit portion of the alley. “I could’ve injured you.”

His smirk appears more sinister underneath the lamp light, “You don’t think I can’t defend myself from you, a scrawny noodle?”

“Dick. You’re a noodle too.” Wonwoo scoffs, pulling his arm out of the younger’s grasp. “Where’s your mask? The sirens are blaring.”

“I have ears. I can hear.” Minghao pulls out something from his bag. “Watch please.”

“Seriously, is now even the time for that?” Despite his complaint, he still hands over his watch.

“There’s always time to fix your busted pocket watch.” Wonwoo sighs as he hoists the watch repairman over his shoulder.

 

“Seungkwanie~, we’re home.” Wonwoo announces kicking the door open. Minghao waves a foot as his greetings.

“Oh good. I was worried I was going have to report the two of you dunces to the morgue crew.” Seungkwan replies dryly without his eyes leaving the stove.

“Whatcha’ cooking Kwannie?”  

“I’m cookin- oh my god!” Seungkwan pinches his nose. “Did you guys walk through the smog again?!” He rummages through one of the drawers and starts spraying the duo. “I thought I told you two to go hide somewhere to avoid it! You keep making the house stink!”

“Seungkwan your spray is going to kill us before the smog.” Minghao quips from Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“It would still be better than that nasty smog smell. Also, this isn’t for you guys to eat.” Seungkwan returns to his concoction. “I’m making this for a customer. Dinner is in the fridge.”

Wonwoo puts down the repairman. “For a noodle how can you carry such ridiculously heavy toolkits?” He massages his shoulder.

“No one ever said repairing watches was light work.”

“Guess you could say it’s time consuming.”

“Honestly I’m surprised your height wasn’t affected by them.” Seungkwan scoffs, ignoring Wonwoo. “Before you two go hopping again, do you mind leaving an estimate time of when you’ll come back? I’m tired of making too much food I’m not fond of.”

“But you’re a growing boy.” Minghao coos, looking up from Wonwoo’s pocket watch. “You need to be eating a balanced diet.”

“I have no problems poisoning your food.”

“Seungkwan you can’t live off of sweets and caffeine alone.”

“Aren’t you trying to lose weight?”

“I don’t need to diet with all the stress just the two of you give me.” There’s a small pause as Seungkwan pours the concoction into a large vial. “But really, isn’t there a way either of you can leave me a message?”

“I knew that gruff tone when we came in was a front!” Wonwoo embraces the cook. “Our little Seungkwannie is always a worrywart.” He teases, ruffling the other’s hair.

“Wonwoo please.”

“Group hug for our little Seungkwannie!” Minghao joins in. “We’ll do our best to make sure you’re not lonely.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

Wonwoo tucks Seungkwan’s peeking belly underneath the blanket. “Didn’t I tell you exposing your stomach while sleeping is how you catch a cold?” He can hear Minghao’s clunking from the floor beneath. Under his breath he mutters, “Honestly how do you stay passed out even with all that noise from him?” As he closes the door behind him, Seungkwan shifts a bit.

“What are you building now?” Wonwoo yawns as he enters the work room/kitchen.

Minghao doesn’t pause with his clanking, “Something that can fix your watch when I can’t repair it.”

“Do you have to be building that now?”

“Well when inspiration strikes, you have to go with it.” Minghao moves his goggles out of his face. “Ah, did I wake you up?” A smirk grows on the repairman. “If you spent more nights here, then you would be used to the noises like Seungkwan.”

“Or you could be like a normal decent human being, and not construct things in the middle of the night.”

“Well your pocket watch is done by the way.” Something flies at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo catches the object. He takes a quick look at the polished cover; all the previous scratches have been buffed over. “Thanks, Myungie~.”

“Don’t call me that again.”

“See ya Myungie, tell Seungkwan I’ll be home in a day or three.”

“Pick one!” is the last resounding call as Wonwoo steps into a different world.

 

When his eyes open to the closing clack of his pocket watch, a fully clothed Junhui is standing in front of him. “Wonwoo! You’re back early!” He lands embracing the werewolf.

“You’re not cold, are you?” His nose nuzzles into Junhui’s shoulder.

The werewolf chuckles, “How could I be? You left fifteen minutes ago.” He takes a small sniff, “Oh you must’ve changed your clothes. You smell like snowdrops.”

“Is that a good thing?” He leaves a quick peck on the other.

“Of course, it is. I love flowers of all kinds.” Junhui’s smile dazzles away Wonwoo’s weariness. “C’mon let me show you the flowers outside Jihoon’s place.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to attempt a steampunk au for awhile, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> if you've never seen the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail (spoiler)
> 
>  
> 
> just know that there are killer bunnies that exist in that movie


End file.
